


Desperate Wanting and Suppressed Thoughts

by Crowned_Halo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubcon to Full Con, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Halo/pseuds/Crowned_Halo
Summary: Tommy leaned over Techno, smirking. “You really can’t do anything right now, huh?” The tied up man glared at him silently, though Tommy could tell there was no fire behind it.-He was unable to do anything to resist as Tommy’s breath hitched quietly.Techno’s eyes widened as their lips connected.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Technoblade/TommyInnit, Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Desperate Wanting and Suppressed Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is from September and I just now found it again, pretty much unedited aside from like one added paragraph so strap in!
> 
> Remember, if you found this, you had to have searched for it dude

“Tommy. What the fuck.” The flat voice made him turn, a grin on his face. “You’re finally awake! I thought I put too much of that shit in there. How ya feeling mate!” Techno’s expression remained blank, yet infinitely disappointed and flat at the same time. “What. The. Fuck.” Tommy sighed. “Come on, you’re smart, figure it out! You drank some tea, then passed out. What’s the logical step here, Techno?” The pink haired man snorted. “Tommy, I’m not asking what happened; I’m asking why the fuck you thought drugging me, and then tying me up was a good idea. Seriously. What the fuck.”

Tommy huffed, crossing his arms. “You put all the effort in the world to take down THE Technoblade and all he wants to know is “why” and “what the fuck”, can’t you just appreciate a good knot? Phil taught me that one, so there’s no way you’re getting your arms out of it.” He smirked as Techno attempted to do just that, hands jerking against the restraints a few times before he slumped down.

Tommy leaned over Techno, smirking. “You really can’t do anything right now, huh?” The tied up man glared at him silently, though Tommy could tell there was no fire behind it. Even after drugging him, tying him up, and basically being able to do whatever he wanted, Techno still cared. It made warmth curl in his chest, his eyes softening as he looked over the older man’s features. Face sharp from years of fighting, a strong jawline, currently clenched as he stared at Tommy in thinly veiled concern as he zoned out, thick tusks protruding from his bottom mouth, surprisingly plump lips, and pinkish red eyes that held all the emotion he refuses to show externally. He was beautiful. And he was unable to do anything to resist as Tommy’s breath hitched quietly.

Techno’s eyes widened as their lips connected, reflex kicking in as he slowly kissed back, mindful of his tusks subconsciously. His brain rebooted but by the time he realized he should be fighting back, Tommy had pulled away, sitting on Techno’s lower stomach and panting quietly. His eyes had a dreamy quality to them as he gently brushed his fingertips over his lips, a smile pulling on the corners. No matter how much Techno hated the reason behind it, seeing Tommy smile instantly calmed down the beast in his chest to a content purr. Tommy’s happy. Good.

Tommy sat still for a moment, mind running a million thoughts a minute. He could do anything. He knew Techno didn’t mean to kiss him back, Gods no, the man saw him as a little brother for Christ’s sake, but he could use this. A quick glance up proved him right, seeing Techno looking conflicted, but calming down slightly at the smile on his face. Tommy probably couldn’t do anything to make the other hate him, at least nothing short of murdering Wilbur and Phil while he’s at it. He could pretend. For just one night. It’d be enough.

Grinding down under the pretense of shifting to get more comfortable, he caught the sharp inhale that left Techno as he rubbed directly over his groin. He didn’t want to rush this, but his patience to start slow was wearing thin. An uncontrollable, giddy grin made its way onto Tommy’s face as he leaned down, gently mouthing at Techno’s throat. “T-Tommy what the fuck are you- ngh!” A bite to his collarbone had him letting out a short groan. Shifting again, this time grinding down for longer, Tommy lapped at the bite he left. Not bleeding, of course, he wouldn’t try to hurt Techno like that, but the rush of power- of desire was unbelievable.

“Tommy, stop, please, you don’t want this, I- mmh!” Another interruption, this time from Tommy reaching down and palming him roughly. “Techno. Shut up. Just let me have this. Please.” He put everything into that one word. How much Techno meant to him. How much Tommy would never mean to Techno, no matter how much he wanted to. Techno stilled, breath still coming in sharp puffs. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before relaxing. It was the closest thing to permission Tommy would get, and he wasn’t going to waste it. He immediately attacked the older’s neck again, listening to the quiet, choked moans he tried to hold back.

He started jerking his hips simultaneously, his own erection rising to meet the bulge in Techno’s pants. Heavy panting filled the room as Tommy rutted against the other, still leaving gentle bites and hickeys over his neck. Maybe he wished Techno would mark him too, leave something for him to remember aside from the memory in his mind. Then they’d match, if only for a few days. His hips stuttered to stop right before he finished, hands fisting Techno’s shirt. He didn’t want it to be over yet.

Gently sliding back, he shuffled between Techno’s legs, licking his lips as he eyed the growing tent in the fabric. Hooked his thumbs over the other’s pants, he carefully slid them down, mouth watering at the sight before him. Skin tinted pink like the rest of the piglin hybrid, with a strange shape he would attribute to the same factor, and big. He leaned forward hesitantly, eyeing the precome lining the tip. Tongue just barely poking out, he lapped up the few pearls of liquid, the bitter taste tolerable only because it came from Techno. He licked the tip again, this time trailing slightly lower. He was long, and thick, and Tommy probably wouldn’t be able to take the whole thing but damn if he wasn’t going to try.

Taking the whole top into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it, playing gently with the slit and listening to the groans above him, something he was convinced was the sound of heaven. He slowly lowered himself, having to stop not even halfway down when his throat made it clear the intrusion wasn’t welcome. He’d remembered Wil saying something about repressing your gag reflex, something about squeezing your left thumb. Adjusting his position, he circled his left thumb with his fist, then lowered himself a bit more. He was going to hit the back of his throat soon, but he wasn’t going to stop until he was choking.

Squeezing his thumb eventually wasn’t enough, his gag reflex flaring up and making him choke around Techno’s length. He almost pulled off before the keen from above caught his attention. The realization forced him to stay down, trying to get himself under control. His throat, spasming and trying to get whatever was choking him out, was tightening around Techno’s cock in what he could only assume was mind numbing pleasure according to the blissed out noises he could catch from above. Tears streamed down his face as he eventually jerked back, gasping for breath before immediately diving back down.

Techno didn’t want to think about what was going on. Tommy was his disciple, his best friend, his brother- when did he let this attraction get so far? How hadn’t he noticed all of the worshipping looks and attentiveness beyond anything platonic love could offer? If he could go back, he would find the exact moment this flared up and he would squash it, stop this situation from ever coming to fruition. Instead, his breath was caught in his throat as he watched the younger boy gag himself on his cock for him, tears streaming down his face but a torrent of pleasure in his eyes as he let himself choke. And fuck, Techno’s always had a thing for crying, especially during sex, seeing someone so vulnerable-

Feeling the length in his mouth twitch, Tommy glanced up only to nearly choke again as he found Techno’s eyes trained on his face, lust that wasn’t there moments ago present in the deep, reddish pink. He sucked gently, listening to the hitch in his breath, before continuing his attempts at deepthroating. He just had to figure out how to turn off his damn gag reflex! What had Wilbur said? Also, why the fuck did Wilbur know how to-? Actually, he didn’t want to know. The musky scent of fluffy pink hair that led down from his happy trail had Tommy trying harder than before.

Biting back another gag, he decided to try another tactic. He pulled himself up, repositioning his legs and reaching a hand between his thighs before taking Techno’s cock back into his mouth. A light, breathy moan leaving him at the taste, he stroked himself as he started bobbing his head. Trying to keep his throat relaxed, whenever he’d feel his gag reflex acting up he’d squeeze his length a bit harder and moan around the dick in his mouth. His nose hit flesh and he almost seized up out of surprise, eyes flying open. He didn’t know when he closed them, but he’d made it. Above him, Techno was a shaking mess. Eyes shut in bliss, drooling as he panted, hips barely restraining from thrusting based on their trembling.

Tommy briefly considered his options. Suck him off, get to actually taste him and wasn’t that a thought- get off, finger himself and feel Techno inside of him- or get him to reciprocate. Obviously, he wouldn’t do so willingly, not happily at least. So he’d just get him to do it in a roundabout way. He switched his efforts to sucking off the man fully, hearing the surprised choke above him give way into a deep groan. Right when Techno’s voice began to hitch, he paused, instead letting the cock just rest in his throat. He heard a hiss of displeasure, and a thrill ran through him when the hips below him made a few short twitches. He’d just have to exploit this until Techno was willingly pounding into his face.

Waiting for him to calm down, Tommy again began bobbing his head, tongue swirling and licking whatever it could reach. The hitch in breath came far quicker this time, and he paused right before it, a frustrated groan leaving Techno. “Th-the fuck are you tryin’ to do, Tommy?” His only response was to bob his head once again, giving a surprised choke when Techno thrust up into him. He listened to the hiss, watched the almost physical pain on his face as Techno restrained himself again. He didn’t want that; he wanted the pinkette to let go. He gave a loud moan, lowering his head again and almost missing the sharp inhale above him. He glanced up, making direct eye contact with those pinkish red eyes he loved so much. He gave Techno a near imperceptible nod, and suddenly he was barely holding himself back from gagging.

Techno never prided himself on his self control. He’d started a war over farming potatoes, dropped off the face of the Earth for months just to beat some random kid; the only type of control he had was his extreme stubbornness when it came to stopping anything. Right here, he wished that quality was just a bit stronger. He had no idea what Tommy was doing; he had been so, so close to finishing that time and then he just pulled off- he couldn’t stop his hips from jerking, seeking out that pleasure; he only forced himself to stop after he heard the gagging, no matter how bad it hurt at this point.

Then Tommy looked at him with those big, teary doe eyes, fucked out face, swollen lips, and wild hair and gave him that little nod and he just let go. His hips snapped up immediately, jackrabbiting into the willing warmth above him. He saw the surprise in his eyes, felt his throat tighten but he just couldn’t find it in himself to stop again. And if the glazed over, pleasure hazed look Tommy’s eyes gave him were any indication, he didn’t mind that much anyways. Fuck, those eyes- tears still spilling out, lolling back into his head at any particularly hard thrust into his throat. He was a natural slut, taking to the rough treatment so well.

His tell, his breath hitching, was enough to alert him that he wouldn’t last much longer. “F-fuck, To-Tommy-,” Was the only warning he could get out before he groaned, letting his head fall back as he spilled. Tommy choked, the come flooding his mouth and down his throat. He pulled off to let himself cough, calming his throat down enough to actually taste the seed. It was sweet, with bitter undertones he’d come to associate with Techno and therefore came to, by extension, love. He vaguely recalled Wilbur telling him how different foods could add flavor to your come, and while he was still resolutely ignoring why Wil might know that or tell him, he did remember fruits giving it a sweet taste. Techno had recently gotten paid from a job in exotic foods of all kinds; most of which were, indeed, fruits. He wanted more.

Techno expected the choking, what he did not expect was the loud moan as Tommy began licking him to get at every spilled drop. He was gentle with his oversensitive length, but eager to find any leftover seed he could get at. And Techno was a young man, it’s not his fault his libido matches a fucking rabbit’s- his spent cock slowly hardening again at the attention. He saw the change when Tommy noticed, the small smile on his face growing into a childish grin that sent a pang through his chest as he remembered what he was doing and with who. He ignored the thought, instead focusing on Tommy again. He hadn’t gotten off, had he? He had just been sucking Techno off the entire time.

Tommy leaned back, breathing heavily. Techno tasted . . . divine was the best way he could put it, even if it didn’t feel like enough. He tried committing the taste to memory, tongue briefly darting out to lick his lips just at the thought. He shifted again, this time hissing as his erection rubbed against Techno’s leg. Right. He was readily willing to just jerk off and let Techno go until he noticed his length hardening again. A grin made its way onto his face. So he could have his cake, and eat it too, it seems. He carefully got onto his knees, spreading them as far as he could. Lifting up his hand, he fit his fingers in his mouth, trying to soak them as much as possible.

Techno couldn’t do anything but watch. He and Tommy would disappear for days on end sometimes, Phil wouldn’t be too worried, nor would Wilbur. Their little cabin in the woods was just that; a cabin, deep, deep in the heart of the forest where no one ever wanders, where no one could even get unless they knew the path. The ropes tying him were expertly knotted, using one of the knots he taught Tommy himself. All he could do was watch as Tommy shoved his fingers further down his throat, not reaching quite as far as his cock could. That thought shouldn’t fill him with this much pride.

Tommy moaned, trying to stuff his mouth as full as he could. It didn’t, couldn’t compare to Techno’s length or girth, but it was something. Despite it being his first time, he already knew one of his favorite things from now on would be having his mouth stuffed full and abused. Fingers properly soaked in his saliva, he took a deep breath and lowered his hand to his back. He tried remembering what Wilbur told him (why did Wilbur tell him this much about sex?? This was actually kind of concerning), relaxing himself as he slowly inserted a finger. It didn’t hurt too much, but the intrusion felt strange. Wiggling it around a bit, he gently fit in another.  
There was a slight burning sensation this time, a stretch that he was strangely unopposed to. He scissored himself, reaching further and further into himself as he tried finding that special spot Wil told him about. He huffed and whined, another finger joining the rest as he searched for it. He curled a finger just right and jolted, a keen pulled out of him. Just brushing against it made him feel stars, and he angled his hand, trying to reach it but only barely managing to slide his fingers against it. Frustrated tears pooled in his eyes, whines and whimpers spilling out of him as he jerked his hips against his hand.

Techno’s cock was back at full mast as he watched the show in front of him. Saliva slicked fingers opening up his ass, the pitiful crying and whimpering as he couldn’t find that spot, fuck- Tommy was hitting every kink Techno had and more. He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable, before giving up and opening his mouth. “Tommy.” The blonde looked over, face wet and desperate. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “Untie me.”

Tommy paused, before snorting. “So you can get out of here as fast as possible? No thanks.” Techno grit his teeth. “No, I want to help you.” Tommy looked up, eyes widening slightly. “How do I know you won’t run?” He rolled his eyes. “Where would I go? Run out into the forest without pants?” Tommy hesitated only a moment longer before reaching up, pulling on the ropes and letting them fall. Techno rubbed his wrists for a few seconds before turning to Tommy, gently reaching up to pull him into his lap with Tommy’s back towards him. He clicked his tongue, kissing the tears from his face.

“Your fingers are short; that’s why you were having so much trouble.” Voice dropping an octave, Techno gently bit the other’s ear. “Let me help you with that. Suck.” He brought his hand up to Tommy’s mouth, not needing to wait even a second before his fingers were being licked and coated in spit. He pressed them deeper, exploring the other’s mouth, and carefully pressing into his throat. The moan he got in return, reverberating through his fingers, was enough to have his cock, pressed against Tommy’s back, twitch in delight. A hungry growl emanated from him as he shifted Tommy further up, hooking his arms under his legs and spreading them.

Tommy’s eyes widened as he whimpered, the burn he’d come to find more pleasurable than anything else stretching through his legs as they were forcefully spread by muscular arms. He lolled his head back onto the strong chest behind him, the rumble vibrating through it equal parts comforting and arousing. His hole, abused by his fingers earlier, was quickly stretched even further by Techno’s thicker, longer digits. He whined, unable to move due to the position he was in, hips trembling in Techno’s grasp. This was beyond any of his wildest fantasies; his mind couldn’t even begin to compare with reality. His smell, his heated skin, his small grunts and groans- Tommy practically melted in his grasp, cock twitching and leaking precum.

Techno carefully scissored the younger boy, searching for the rougher patch of flesh inside of him. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and without any delay, he slammed his fingers against it viciously. The squeal that came from Tommy had him attacking the spot relentlessly, fingers driving into the sensitive area viciously. Mewls and cries left the younger boy as he shook, squirming at the endless torrent of pleasure spiking through him. He was quickly going towards orgasm but he didn’t want to, he needed Techno first, he wanted to feel him- As if reading his mind, Techno slowed his assault, giving Tommy a final stretch before pulling out his fingers.

Tommy panted, turning his head to look at Techno only to be caught off guard with a kiss. He hesitantly prodded at Techno’s mouth with his tongue, silently begging for entry. The pinkette obliged, gently coaxing Tommy to respond in kind as they explored each other. Tommy pulled back, gasping for air and glancing at the small trail of saliva connecting them. Techno pulled away fully, leaning back on the bed. “So how do you want to do this?” Tommy glanced up, head tilted before he realized the question. Face turning red, he glanced away. “I- I was thinking of riding you, when you were tied up, but I don’t know how you want to do it now.”

Techno didn’t know what he was doing. This wasn’t supposed to go this way; he wasn’t supposed to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be drugged by Tommy, he wasn’t supposed to offer to help him, and he most certainly was not supposed to still be doing this. He could run; Tommy couldn’t stop him. He could tell him no, he could restrain him and talk it out. Instead, he’d gone and kissed him and offered himself up. He didn’t know why. What he did know is that they were both still hard, and they were both still doing this and neither was going to stop until whatever this is was done.

“We can do missionary, or try riding. Either is fine with me.” Tommy considered his options. Riding would be hot; he could control the rhythm, the speed, everything. But if he came before him, Techno wouldn’t get any satisfaction. “Missionary.” Techno nodded, gently pulling Tommy towards him. He opened his mouth, faltered, and closed it again. Instead, he laid a small kiss on his lips, not giving it any time to deepen, before laying him back. Tommy stared up at him, pupils dilated and knees spread open invitingly. Starting a gentle trail of kisses up Tommy's neck, Techno hesitated a moment before biting down and sucking. It’d leave a mark, for sure, but he was fairly certain Tommy wanted one anyways.

Hands wandering down to Tommy’s thighs, he rubbed gentle circles into the skin before pulling back, lining himself up. “Ready?” Tommy held his gaze for a moment before giving a nod, eyes squeezing shut. Techno slowly pushed in, groaning quietly at the enveloping heat while Tommy gasped, head falling back. The burn was stronger this time, but the stinging pain only enhanced the pleasure and he moaned, shifting weakly in Techno’s hold. “Please- feels good, ngh! Hurts so g-good, pleease!” He whined.

Techno gripped Tommy’s hips, giving him a second to prepare before he hilted himself in fully. Tommy let out another squeal, legs tangled around Techno’s waist as he moaned and rocked on his cock. “Burnsss, so good, ah! hurts, ngh- more, please-” Pleads spilled from his lips, tone desperate and begging as he whined. Techno obliged, giving Tommy another second to rest before lifting himself up and slamming down. He set a punishing pace, the blonde beneath him squealing and whining as he rocked in time with the bed. His hands clutched the blanket behind him, clawing at the sheets as Techno pounded into him. The pain heightened every bit of pleasure he felt, and while some part of his brain remembered Wil calling this masochism, the bigger part of him was too busy moaning for Techno.

Mouth strung open on a silent scream, his whole body tensed for a few agonizing seconds before he slumped against Techno, panting and shivering. “Tommy? Shit I forgot it was your first time, fuck, sorry, let me get up, I’ll be back-” His warm presence left, and Tommy nearly burst into tears again, trying to get up on shaky limbs. A quiet ‘shh’ and he was in familiar arms, a wet cloth gently rubbing over his thighs. His consciousness flickered, and the last thing he felt before falling asleep was a gentle kiss pressed to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments, they'll motivate me to write the tombur I promised on twitter lmao
> 
> (go follow me on twitter, @watching_yall I don't post on there much since I live on alt now but you'll get fic updates)


End file.
